Prasangka
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. Pair? Find it out :P / Jangan salahkan Hinamori jika ia mulai menyangsikan 'kelurusan' Hitsugaya setelah mellihat adegan penembakan Ichigo pada pemuda itu. Benarkah mereka berdua gay?/


Summary: /AU. Pair? Find it out :P / Jangan salahkan Hinamori jika ia mulai menyangsikan 'kelurusan' Hitsugaya setelah melihat adegan penembakan Ichigo pada pemuda itu. Benarkah mereka berdua gay?/

Dislaimer: Bleach punya kakek-neneknya-kakak-saudaranya-cucunya-tetangganya-peliharaannya-keponakan-nenek buyut-pamannya-eyangnya Cho! X) *ditabok Tite Kubo-sensei*

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Prasangka**

**© CherryCho79**

* * *

Aku tertegun. Tak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur keluar dari bibirku, tercekat hanya sampai di tenggorokan ketika kulihat dia bersama orang itu.

Mereka berdua, di sana, berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Saling memandang. Keheningan merebak, tanpa ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membuka mulut untuk menyingkirkan alunan musik yang dimainkan sang maestro dalam diam yang sejak tadi melingkup di antara keduanya.

_Mereka?_

Ya, mereka. Seorang pemuda mungil dengan mata safir indah dan rambut sewarna salju. Hitsugaya-kun. Dan yang satu lagi merupakan pemuda berambut oranye, Kurosaki-kun. Mereka berdua berdiri berlatarkan jendela besar yang berada di ujung koridor lantai tiga gedung barat.

Aku masih di tempatku semula. Tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dengan kedua tanganku yang masih erat mendekap buku-buku pelajaran. Mataku tak sedikit pun jua berpaling dari dua sosok pemuda di hadapanku.

Serta merta tujuan awalku kemari—mengajak Hitsugaya-kun pulang bersama—kulupakan begitu saja. Tergelitik oleh rasa penasaran yang luar biasa besar, aku putuskan untuk tetap berada di sini dan tidak menginterupsi mereka. Kubiarkan mereka tetap seperti itu, seolah-olah aku tidak di sini.

Oke, harus kuakui ini bukan urusanku dan sangat tidak sopan untuk mencuri dengar apa yang akan mereka katakan. Tapi jujur, aku tidak bisa menahan luapan rasa ingin tahuku yang membuncah tak terkendali. Aku hanya ingin menepiskan rasa yang tercipta akibat kejadian yang sangat jarang ini.

_Jarang?_

Tentu saja. Mereka berdua berada di tempat sesepi ini pada saat beberapa jam setelah pelajaran usai? Dan lagi, belum pernah kulihat wajah mereka berubah seserius itu. Ralat, wajah Kurosaki-kun seserius itu. Karena seperti yang sudah diketahui pada umumnya, pemuda berambut oranye itu tidak pernah menampakkan wajah seriusnya.

Jadi kuputuskan aku akan menunggu.

Waktu bergulir perlahan. Kutangkap dengan mataku, sorot mata coklat madu milik Kurosaki-kun melembut menatap satu-satunya figur sempurna yang berada di hadapannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hitsugaya-kun. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mempersiapkan diri.

Satu helaan nafasku tertahan menanti detik di mana Kurosaki-kun akan mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Suara Kurosaki-kun yang terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya beresonasi di udara. Pelan, namun cukup untuk bisa sampai ke telingaku.

Mataku membulat sempurna, manafestasi dari segenap rasa tidak percayaku ini. Ah, salahkah pendengaranku? Iya kan? Kuharap saja begitu…

Semburat jingga yang merangsak melalui kaca tipis jendela membiaskan sinar yang menerpa wajah mereka berdua, berkilau dengan warna senadakan langit di belakang mereka. Di mana sang penguasa hari tengah beranjak turun dari singgasananya, melukiskan kanvas langit yang semula biru dengan keindahan cahayanya yang indah laksana emas yang disepuh. Menjadi saksi bisu ikrar yang diucapkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi semampai itu.

"Begitu pun perasaanku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo…"

Kali ini suara Hitsugaya-kun yang terdengar. Datar, namun tidak sedingin biasanya. Kulihat secercah harapan dan kebahagian terpancar di wajah Kurosakui-kun.

Brak!

Setumpuk buku yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamanku terjatuh tepat di samping kakiku perpijak. Mataku terbelalak lebar, lengkap dengan rahang yang sedikit terbuka. Melongo. Aku benar-benar shock.

_Kalut lebih tepatnya._

'Ini semua… bohong kan? Tidak mungkin Hitsugaya-kun dan Kurosaki-kun saling mencintai kan? Mereka bukan gay kan?' desisku tidak percaya. Berulang-ulang kugumamkan hal yang serupa, berharap itu dapat kujadikan mantra yang bisa menghilangkan segala resah yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Walau aku tahu, ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan.

Gagal dengan cara itu, aku coba dengan cara lain. Pantang menyerah. Dengan cepat aku kumunculkan pikiran-pikiran yang sekiranya bisa menjadi alasan yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskan kejadiannya. Namun yang kudapatkan hanyalah bukti-bukti yang justru menambah kuat teori ke-gay-an mereka.

Kurosaki-kun dan Hitsugaya-kun sangat populer di Karakura High School ini, terutama di antara para gadis tentunya. Tapi hingga saat ini mereka belum mempunyai pacar. Bukankah itu patut dipertanyakan?

Dan lagi… aku tidak pernah melihat tanda-tanda mereka menyukai seorang gadis. Ditambah mereka terlibat persahabatan yang sangat kental, selalu bersama ke mana pun, membuatku semakin sangsi atas 'kelurusan' mereka.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat mendapati kenyataan pahit yang menampar pipiku keras-keras.

Skak mat! Aku sudah tak punya lagi alasan untuk mengelak.

Dengan sorot pandangan sayu, aku tetap memfokuskan diri menatap mereka. Berusaha tegar, walau kenyataannya itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka.

"Terima kasih, Toushiro." ucap Kurosaki-kun diiringi seulas lengkung yang terukir sempurna di sudut bibirnya. Senyum tulus yang berasal dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Air muka Kurosaki-kun terlihat sangat senang.

Aku berjengit pelan saat menyadari adanya guratan-guratan halus di pipi Kurosaki-kun. Samar memang. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, wajah Kurosaki-kun tadi sempat merona.

"Sama-sama, Kurosaki."

Kulihat Hitsugaya-kun tersenyum manis, membalas senyuman Kurosaki-kun dengan hangat.

Oh, sudah cukup! Aku muak mendengarnya!

Aku menjerit keras, namun hanya dalam hati. Aku tidak ingin Hitsugaya-kun dan Kurosaki-kun mengetahui keberadaanku di sini.

Serta merta aku berlari cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah ke mana kakiku ini melangkah, aku tidak tahu. Tidak peduli bahkan. Yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang hanyalah secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Buku-bukuku yang berserakan di lantai kubiarkan teronggok begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk memunggutnya.

Kurasakan butiran-butiran hangat berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku. Mengalir cepat menuruni lekuk wajahku, meninggalkan jejak yang terlihat jelas di sana. Hatiku sudah retak, remuk menjadi kepingan—nyaris hancur menjadi serpihan debu di udara.

Aku memang sudah sejak lama menyukai Hitsugaya-kun. Dan bukan merupakan suatu yang menyenangkan melihat ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya, terlebih segenap perasaannya itu tercurah untuk seorang lelaki. Aku sungguh tidak rela Hitsugaya-kun menjadi miliknya!

Mungkin bila Hitsugaya mencintai seorang gadis—walau itu bukan aku—aku akan lebih bisa menerimanya. Mungkin aku memang naïf, tapi aku masih berharap ini hanyalah serangkaian mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir jika aku terbangun nanti.

Namun ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah bunga tidur.

Aku terus berlari tak tentu arah. Beberapa kali aku menabrak orang-yang-entah-siapa, aku tidak berbalik, malah memacu langkahku semakin cepat setelah sebelumnya berulang-ulang menggumamkan kata maaf. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang telah kutabrak, tanpa perlu melihat pun aku merasakan pandangan itu menusuk punggungku. Membuatku semakin tidak nyaman.

Aku mengerti mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu. Mata sembab dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti menetes, wajah kusut, rambut berantakan. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengundang satu tanda tanya besar bersarang dalam pikiranmu?

Kakiku masih melangkah cepat. Berlari. Hingga akhirnya…

Brukk!

Detik berikutnya yang kurasakan adalah tubuhku terhempas hingga terjerembab di tanah rerumputan. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit, sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Terutama kakiku. Ugh, sepertinya kakiku terkilir.

Susah payah aku mendudukkan diriku dengan beralaskan permadani hijau. Sekilas pandanganku menyapu sekeliling. Ternyata aku berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Sejenak aku berucap syukur, halaman belakang merupakan salah satu kawasan yang sepi di Karakura High School ini, sehingga aku tak perlu lagi mengundang pandangan bingung dari orang-orang di sekelilingku.

Mataku masih terasa perih, dan aku tahu bahwa kristal bening itu tak jua berhenti mengalir turun dari sudut mataku. Aku membiarkannya tetap begitu, tidak sedikit pun aku menghapus air mataku. Aku ingin membebaskan rasa yang kini bercampur baur dalam hatinya, rasa yang tidak bisa dilukiskan oleh kata semata. Perpaduan antara sedih, kecewa, tidak percaya dan berbagai rasa yang larut menjadi satu.

Cara satu-satunya untuk melampiaskan ini semua adalah dengan menangis hingga aku tak sanggup lagi menangis, hingga tak ada lagi air mata yang mampu merebak keluar. Dan di sinilah aku, seorang diri menangisi takdirku.

Tes. Tes.

Tangisanku sedikit terinterupsi oleh tetesan air yang mengenai wajahku. Aku mendongkak. Hujan. Aku tersenyum getir. Hujan seolah turut menangisi garis hidupku.

Hujan turun perlahan. Hanya rintik-rintik. Namun semakin lama, jarum-jarum air itu semakin banyak menghujam bumi. Dalam sekejap aku langsung basah kuyup. Angin berdesir semilir namun mampu membuat tubuhku yang rapuh ini menggigil kedinginan

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap di sini, tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

Tubuh dan seragamku kini berbalut lumpur dan rumput-rumput yang menempel. Dipermanis pula dengan siraman rinai hujan. Oke, sekarang penampilanku sangat 'sempurna'.

Aku tersenyum sinis. _Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini bukan?_

Tiba-tiba kurasakan hujan berhenti mendadak, tak lagi menerpaku. Tapi aku masih mendengar dengan jelas suara hujan. Sedikit membingungkan. Belum sempat otakku memproses mengenai apa yang terjadi, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang mengalun pelan. Suara yang sangat aku kenal.

"Hi—Hinamori?"

Mataku membulat. 'Ti-tidak mungkin! Suara itu kan—'

Tanpa menunggu perintah dari pusat kendali tubuhku, aku mengangkat wajahku. Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, dia berdiri dibelakangku. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah payung transparan yang melindungi aku dan dia dari serangan jarum-jarum air. Satu helaan nafasku tertahan, tercekat di tenggorokanku hingga dadaku sakit saat mataku bertemu dengan bola mata safir miliknya. Orang itu… dia—

—Hitsugaya-kun.

'Bagus!' pikirku sinis, setengah merutuki diriku sendiri, 'Inilah yang terburuk dari semua yang terburuk.'

Cepat aku memalingkan wajahku. Tak ingin Hitsugaya-kun melihat keadaanku yang tidak karuan ini. Namun terlambat, Hitsugaya-kun sudah melihatku. Kedua alisnya bertautan, tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi denganku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tuhan sepertinya sudah mengutukku. Buktinya, kenapa Hitsugaya-kun muncul di saat dirinyalah orang yang paling tidak kuharapkan bertemu?

"Hinamori, ada apa?"

Ia bertanya lembut. Pemuda berambut tegak sewarna kapas itu menekuk lututnya, bersimpuh, mensejajarkan diri denganku. Sebelah tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipiku yang mendadak menjadi panas. Ia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya yang terasa hangat, lalu dengan perlahan menghadapkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, dengan jarak terpaut cukup dekat.

"Kau… menangis?"

Pertanyaannya langsung menghujam jantungku. Telak. Aku membeku, tak mampu mengelak sedikit pun. Bibirku pun terkunci rapat, tanpa sepatah kata pun yang sanggup kuucapkan. Hitsugaya-kun menatapku dengan satu pandangan yang tidak dapat kuartikan apa. Khawatirkah? Entah, aku tidak tahu.

Jemari Hitsugaya-kun bergerak perlahan, menyelusuri lekuk wajahku, berhenti tepat di sudut mataku. Dengan lembut ia menghapus air mataku, menghilangkan jejak-jejak yang semula terpeta jelas di sana.

Sakit. Hatiku serasa ditikam sembilu, tersayat-sayat. Semua perhatian dan perlakuan Hitsugaya-kun ini hanya semakin membuatku terluka. Tak tahukah ia?

Atau, sengajakah ia?

"Aah, hentikan! Jangan bersikap baik padaku!" aku meraung keras seraya menepis tangan Hitsugaya-kun dengan kasar hingga ia sedikit terjungkal. Payung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terlempar tidak jauh darinya. Namun Hitsugaya-kun tampaknya tidak peduli. Ia membatu, menatapku terkejut.

"Hinamori?" ucap Hitsugaya-kun sedikit terbata. Jelas dari sorot matanya aku dapat menangkap dengan jelas bahwa ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi aku lakukan.

Aku tidak menjawab. Menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku masih sedikit terisak, berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Jujur, bersikap kasar seperti itu terhadap Hitsugaya-kun membuatku ingin mencabik-cabik diriku sendiri.

Hitsugaya-kun tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang kini membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Mata safirnya tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan fokus pandangannya dariku. Pandangannya menusuk, tajam dan intens. Merasuk ke ke dalam mataku, mencoba untuk membaca pikiranku.

Keheningan meraja diantara kami. Sepi mengambang bebas, kuhirup pekat bersama okseigen. Senyap merasukiku, menghancurkanku perlahan. Hujan deras yang semula mengikuti setiap momen yang tadi aku lewati bersama Hitsugaya-kun kini mulai reda, lalu menghilang sama sekali, meninggalkan kami berdua yang terlampau basah kuyup.

Ia masih memandangku yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Yo, Toushiro! Hinamori!"

Aku dan Hitsugaya-kun dikejutkan oleh suara itu. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, kami melempar pandang ke sumber suara itu, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut oranye berjalan menghampiri kami. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam dengan mata seindah amethis.

Mataku berkedut. Kurosaki-kun dan… Rukia?

"Kurosaki…" desis Hitsugaya-kun, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit melihat Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia yang tiba-tiba berada di sini.

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan hasil latihan kita kok!" kata Kurosaki-kun santai seraya melirik ke arah Rukia yang berada di sampingnya. Hitsugaya-kun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Kurosaki-kun.

"Selamat kalau begitu."

Kurosaki-kun tersenyum lebar. Ia merangkul pundak Rukia erat, membuat wajah gadis manis itu bersemu merah.

"Tu-tunggu! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung. Mataku mebulat.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apa maksud ucapan Hitsugaya-kun dan Kurosaki-kun barusan? Dan kenapa Kurosaki-kun bersama Rukia—terlihat begitu mesra? Bukankah ia dan Hitsugaya-kun—

Aku melenguh pelan, memijit-mijit pelan keningku yang terasa pusing sekali. Ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang perlu kutahu jawabannya.

"A, Momo-chan…" Rukia angkat bicara. Ia menatapku lembut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, terbukti dari dari senyum yang tidak memudar dari lengkung bibir. "Sebenarnya… begini… Tadi Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan aku menerimanya…" ucap Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh?!" aku terpekik pelan, seolah tersentak dari mimpi yang selama ini menghantuiku. Sungguh sangat tidak bisa kupercayai, jadi semua ini… hanya kesalahpahaman semata? Dan semua asumsi-asumsi negatif tentang mereka hanyalah prasangkaku seorang saja?

Hitsugaya-kun menatapku bingung, "Kenapa, Hinamori?"

"Tapi tadi… aku… Di gedung barat—" rentetan kata yang tidak berurutan meluncur keluar dari bibirku, berdesak-desakan keluar hingga tidak membentuk satu pun kalimat yang sempurna, "Hitsugaya-kun dan Kurosaki-kun… Bukankah kalian…?"

"Ha? Aku dan Toushiro?" Kurosaki-kun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Oh, kami hanya latihan kok! Aku meminta Toushiro untuk berpura-pura jadi Rukia. Hehe." ujar Kurosaki-kun yang diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar.

Rukia hanya terkikik kecil mendengarnya. Ia meninju pundak Kurosaki-kun pelan. "Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Dalam hati, aku tak jua henti-hentinya mengucap syukur. Ternyata Hitsugaya-kun bukanlah gay seperti yang kubayangkan. Syukurlah…

Air mataku kembali merebak keluar. Namun kali ini penuh dengan euforia yang mengharu-birukan. Segera kuhapus butiran-butiran air mataku itu sesaat setelah berjatuhan turun. Kebahagiaan ini terlalu indah untuk dinodai dengan air mata, bukan begitu?

"Umm, Hinamori…" gumam Hitsugaya-kun pelan, sehingga hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya. Aku mengalihkan pandang ke arahnya, "Ya?"

"Apa karena itu, kau—"

"Ah ya, Toushiro!" seruan tiba-tiba dari Kurosaki-kun menyela ucapan Hitsugaya-kun. Aku dan Hitsugaya-kun menoleh.

"Hn?" tanggap Hitsugaya-kun datar seperti biasanya.

"Kapan kau akan menyusulku, heh?" tanyanya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Satu senyuman jahil terangkai di bibirnya. Ia pun mengendikkan dagunya ke arahku. "Kau tunggu apa lagi?"

_Eh?_

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas. 'A- apa maksud perkataan Kurosaki-kun tadi?'

"A—" wajah Hitsugaya-kun berubah menjadi merah, mirip apel yang sudah masak. "Dasar bodoh, kepala oranye!" teriak Hitsugaya-kun seraya berusaha menggapai payung dan melemparkannya ke arah Kurosaki-kun, namun Kurosaki-kun dapat menggelak dengan cepat.

Pemuda bermata sebening madu itu terkekeh nyaring melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Hitsugaya-kun. Hitsugaya-kun menggeram marah. Muncul dua urat di keningnya yang saling bersilangan berkedut pelan. Mata safirnya berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa dilemparkan kepada Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki-kun yang awas dengan tingkah Hitsugaya-kun tersebut langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ia menarik pergelangan Rukia dan membawanya menjauh, menapaki rumput hijau yang habis terkena guyuran hujan dengan langkah-langkah mereka yang seirama.

"Dah, Toushiro, Hinamori!" teriak Kurosaki-kun kencang. Ia masih saja tersenyum jahil kepada Hitsugaya-kun yang sejak tadi terus memberinya death glare. Jika seandainya saja dengan satu tatapan bisa membunuh orang, maka dapat kupastikan kini Kurosaki-kun pasti sudah berlumuran darah.

Rukia melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa!" serunya dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

Aku pun balas tersenyum, "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan kami. Aku terus memperhatikan punggung Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia yang kian lama kian menjauh, hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat kusadari kini hanya tinggal kami berdua di sini. Aku terdiam, bingung untuk memulai percakapan—menginggat semua yang telah terjadi hari ini. Berharap bahwa Hitsugaya-kun tidak dapat mendengar jantungku yang semakin berpacu.

Entah kenapa aku dan Hitsugaya-kun menjadi canggung seperti ini. Mungkin karena wajah kami sekarang sama-sama merona—tak juga hilang sejak tadi.

Hitsugaya-kun berdiri, menanggalkan blazer seragam sekolahnya, lalu menyorongkannya ke hadapanku. "Mungkin ini sedikit basah, tapi setidaknya bisa untuk menutupi pakaianmu yang berlumuran lumpur."

Aku tersadar bahwa seragamku kini penuh bercak-bercak lumpur dan rumput di mana-mana. Aku meraih jas itu dengan sedikit malu-malu. "Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun." gumamku seraya memakai jas itu. sekoyong-koyong wangi parfum hitugaya-kun yang beraromakan mint menguar mencumbui penciumanku.

"Hn. Sudah sore, kurasa kita harus segera pulang." kata Hitsugaya-kun. Aku menatap langit sekilas. Matahari sudah kembali ke peranduannya, tenggelam di ufuk barat. Bayang malam datang menjelang, menjemput gelap yang sebentar lagi akan menaungi bumi.

"Ya, kau benar." sahutku, hendak berdiri. Namun rasa sakit di kakiku kembali menyerangku. Membuatku meringis pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya-kun khawatir.

Masih meringis, aku menjawab. "Kakiku terkilir." Hitugaya-kun menghela nafas panjang, tampak berpikir.

"Ayo, naik!" perintah Hitsugaya-kun seraya berjongkok di hadapanku. "Biar kugendong saja."

"Tapi—" aku bermaksud menolak. Namun Hitsugaya-kun menatapku tajam dengan pandangan jangan-menolak. Aku menelan ludah. "Um, baiklah." kataku mengalah pada akhirnya.

Ragu-ragu, aku naik ke atas punggung Hitsugaya-kun, mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya yang jejang. "Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanyaku masih ragu.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Hitsugaya-kun balik bertanya dengan cuek. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda berambut putih itu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuhku, membawanya menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah sih. Hanya saja—" aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku, membiarkannya menggantung di udara begitu saja.

_Hanya saja kau hampir membuatku hampir mati dengan jantung yang terus memompa jauh di atas kapasitasnya seperti ini._ Aku melanjutkan kalimatku tadi di dalam hati.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Hitsugaya-kun. Wangi mint yang menenangkan kembali merasuki sukmaku, menyanyian serenade musim semi di tengah kegalauan raga, melambungkanku hingga ke titik tertinggi kedamaian. Aku menutup mata, menikmati harum tubuh Hitsugaya-kun yang sangat aku sukai.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih… untuk semuanya…" gumamku pelan seraya menyamankan diri di punggung Hitsugaya-kun. Kedua tanganku melingkar erat memeluk lehernya.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Itu bukan apa-apa." balas Hitsugaya-kun datar. Tapi aku dapat melihat guratan-guratan di sekitar tulang pipinya bertambah banyak. Aku terkikik kecil melihatnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?!" sergah Hitsugaya-kun dengan nada tidak suka. Ia pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang menertawakan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Kau." jawabku jujur, masih tertawa, "Kau benar-benar terlihat manis bila memerah seperti itu, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya-kun mendengus kesal, "Lihat dirimu sendiri, Hinamori! Wajahmu bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali lebih memerah dariku."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. _Wajahku memarah kan karenamu, Hitsugaya-kun…_

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun! Apa maksud obrolanmu itu dengan Kurosaki-kun?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" sergahnya cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ayo, beri tahu aku!" ucapku merajuk, sedikit memaksa. Namun Hitsugaya-kun hanya menggeleng, tetap pada pendiriannya. "Uh, pelit!" aku mencibir, seraya menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

Hitsugaya-kun tertawa renyah melihatku yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum pun terangkai di garis lengkung bibirku. "Yaa, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan memberitahumu, Hinamori."

"Benarkah?" sahutku senang. Hitsugaya-kun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan diiringi canda dan tawa. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tapi, dari kesemuaannya itu aku dapat menarik satu kesimpulan sepihak. Dan kurasa Hitsugaya-kun pun sudah tahu bahwa aku sesungguhnya mengetahui apa yang ia makud.

Aku tersenyum simpul. _Bolehkah aku berharap?_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Kotaro: *nyasar dari fandom Eyeshield21 ke Bleach* Huh, fic apa ini? Gag SMART deh kau bikinnya, Cho! Bahkan, sisirku aja lebih SMART daripada kau. Iya kan? *nyisir*

Cho: *lempar Kotaro pake meja*

Akaba: Sepertinya kita salah fandom, Kotaro.

Cho: Huuaaaa, Akaba~~ XDDD *peluk-peluk Akaba* *digetok pake gitar*

Kotaro: Huh, dasar orang gag SMART! Masa ngefans sama Akaba sih, bukannya aku yang SMART ini?

Cho: *lempar Kotaro pake kursi*

Akaba: Kotaro, ayo kita kembali! Kita masih ada latihan… *nyeret Kotaro*

Cho: Ah, tunggu! Promosiin ficnya Cho dulu dong, minta ripyu dari readers. Ya, ya, ya? *puppy eyes*

Kotaro: Oke! Aku yang SMART ini pasti bisa menarik readers untuk meripyu. Readers sekalian, tolong berikan kritik, pujian, saran, flame pada fic abal yang gag SMART ini—

Akaba: —gag mempunyai harmoni—

Kotaro: —dibikin oleh author yang amat sangat gag SMART—

Akaba: —juga gag punya irama yang bagus—

Kotaro+Akaba: —dimohon ripyunya! *nunduk* *sejak kapan Kotaro ma Akaba jadi kompak gitu?*

Cho: Huuueeee, sebenernya kalian tuh promosiin ficnya Cho ato malah ngehina sih? DDX

Kotaro: Lho, emang ada yang salah yag? Kita ngomong sesuai dengan kenyataan. SMART banget kan? *innocent face*

Cho: *nangis di pelukan Akaba* *dibunuh Akaba FC*

Readers: *sweatdrops*

Love,

**CherryCho79**

**.**

**P.S.: Hitsu kan cebol, emang bisa gendong Hina? XP *dibankai Hitsu***


End file.
